Xanian caste system
The Xanian caste system, also known as the Zhautaza, is the rigid social structure around which the Xanian Empire and Xanian society in general is built upon. The caste system has been in place for millions of years, starting with the birth of the first Xanians more than fifteen million years ago, in which deity known as Zhauti, created the Zhautaza to organize the Xanian species properly. Given Xanian reproduction and the long-held concept of the households, the Zhautaza has served its purpose well, given each Xanian a role to play in their nation, and to best aid in the growth of the empire. Each caste has its own unique traits and behavior, and all possess considerable physiological and psychological differences which assist each in fulfilling their roles from birth. History Xanian castes Nobles The zhazhaki, or the noble caste, are the Xanians born with the responsibility of leading and governing their fellow Xanians and the Xanian Empire at large on behalf of their father. Zhazhaki are born with the innate ability to lead, direct, and command with perfect precision and obedience from their subordinates. Male and female zhazhaki possess deep, monotonic voices which are sufficient enough to deliver their orders to their followers. Behavior-wise, zhazhaki appear almost emotionless, apathetic, and completely out of touch with the countless trillions lives of those they control and direct every day. However, this disposition helps to prevent corruption in the nobility, and ensure their tireless devotion to their work, completely divorced from personal ambition and greed. Male zhazhaki, however, possess a large amount of personal freedoms as is expected of those who will become fathers and leaders in the future. Also, given that aureks hail from the nobility, and are directly responsible for governance in behalf of their zharuk fathers, it should come as no surprise that they are permitted the freedom to act as they please, especially since in most cases those they govern over are often times their own children. The leader of the zhazhaki is the zharuk himself, who directly manages the affairs of the nobility who keep his house in order. Only males from the zhazhaki are permitted to found and lead households of their own, and only with the permission of their fathers. Priests The ionaki, or the priest caste, is the caste responsible for maintaining the spiritual health of the Xanian people, as well as its morale. Ionaki are instinctively compassionate and dutiful in their desire to look after their spiritual and familial flocks, a task entrusted to them by Zhauti himself. Xanians of the priesthood are born with great wisdom and knowledge of their people, and have considerable insight into their plights of others. The voice of an ionaki is smoothing to the ears of their listeners, and can sway many into following them peacefully. The behavior of an ionaki is that of peaceful, passive, and concern, always with the ionaki putting others before him or herself. Physically, ionaki are similar to their zhazhaki siblings, and appear to most Xanians as the equal of the nobles. The priestly caste serves as the balancing force between the nobles and the warriors in the realm of decision-making. High-ranking ionaki are often found in the company of a noble leader and a warrior commander, providing the calm voice of reason to the often ruthless or violent responses of the nobles and warriors, especially when it comes to making difficult decisions that will impact their fellow Xanian brothers and sisters. Female ionaki typically work in groups to maintain shrines and places of worship, as well as assisting their ionaki brothers in worship services and assisting those in need. Warriors The vakorani, or the warrior caste, is the caste upon which the defense of the empire is given. Born for the sake of war, vakorani are physically, mentally, and emotionally fit for the waging of warfare in all of its forms. Both genders of the vakorani possess heavy, booming voices, especially useful on the battlefield where clear and precise commands and directions are needed to ensure success. A warrior commander can be confident that his orders will reach the ears of his sisters or daughters, and be carried out to the letter. Physically, vakorani are generally taller than their siblings, and possess remarkable muscle-definition, and are well above their peers in terms of raw strength, about twice as strong as the average Xanian. Emotionally, vakorani are detached from the suffering of others, and many may even be cruel and violent when dealing with members of other households. More often than not, it is the members of the warrior caste who cause most of the criminal behavior within a household. However, this appears to be divided by gender, with males being more docile and the females the most violent. Female warriors, have always been the most violent Xanians throughout history, traced all the way back to the days before space-travel, where female warriors were responsible with protecting the males of their household from rivals. The head of the warrior caste is the zha'zhadak, who governs the affairs of the vakorani caste within his household on behalf of his brother or father, the zharuk. Scientists The sankari, or the scientist caste, is the caste responsible for furthering the scientific knowledge and understanding of the Xanian species. Born with a higher mental capacity allowing for a greater level of learning and comprehension, the scientist caste of the Xanians was born for the purpose of advancing the academic sectors of Xanian civilization, and despising it to the masses through its control of the educational outlets of the Xanian Empire. Physically, the sankari are generally weaker than their fellow Xanians, with a far more slimmer build than their siblings, though they remain far stronger than a humanoid of similar build. Merchants Workers The zhekani, or the worker caste, is the largest caste of the Xanians and responsible for handling all work related to manual and menial labor in Xanian society. The level of sexual dimorphism is greatest in the worker caste, with male workers generally shorter than that average Xanian male as the main difference, while female workers are almost diminutive compared to the race as a whole, and nearly childish in their physical structure. Workers are generally a cheerful group of people to deal with, with male workers serving as overseers for cadres, while women of the caste are diligent and obedient laborers who happily fulfill their assigned workloads. Though considerably smaller than fellow Xanians, members of the worker caste are often the standard to which all other Xanians are measured when speaking of biology, psychological, and economics, purely due to the sheer numbers of the zhekani. Male workers are generally responsible for ensuring the work of their sisters are completed on time, doing so in their capacity as overseers, and being understanding and polite, encouraging their sisters during their work hours. Female workers are naturally upbeat and energetic, possessing a strong work ethic which keeps them going throughout the day. Workers are considerably stronger than merchants and scientists, but weaker than warriors. Category:Xanians Category:Copyright